Breaking the Silence
by Phylogies
Summary: My take on how Rin regained her voice.


They had no idea her name, the girl that he had used the sword that could not cut on, the girl who ran after him despite the fact he was a demon. The human girl the human hater did not mind. So, instead they called her Quiet Child.

When they found her distracted by the colorful flowers, the called to her as Quiet Child and she made a muffled sound before running into line.

When Jaken berated her for being a silly human girl, he would call her Quiet Child.

And when he, Sesshōmaru, would be ready to continue on his unmarked path, he would say to them let's go, Jaken and Quiet Child.

She did not seem to find much problem in their name for her. Perhaps it was because she understood that since she hadn't given them her name, they had to substitute for something else. Perhaps it was because she simply didn't care, too enrapt with the notion that someone actually cared. Perhaps she simply didn't have any attachment to her earthly name, and was fine with the new name they gifted upon her. It didn't truly matter; her new companions certainly didn't find the lack of a birth name troublesome.

So she was Quiet Child to them, for she was but a child, and never said a word.

They had no problem with her lack of speech, or at least the white haired one did not. He was silent creature as well, of few words and fewer emotions. Sure, the squat and ugly one talked quite a bit, filling the air with words superfluous, but he had no problem as well. For honestly, of what subject could a human child speak of that would matter? Humans were unnecessary creatures as it were, and they were quite stupid additionally, finding value in gossip mostly. Demons, especially the two which traveled with Quiet Child, had no use for such topics.

Every once in a while, the demons would look at her with morbid inquisitiveness. Children were noisy, loud, their thoughts running a million meters a moment. They talked and they talked and they talked, in fact, many complained that they never shut up. What on earth could cause a child, one who smiled as much as this one, to silence herself permanently?

Jaken would side-eye her when this would cross his mind, followed with muddled images of beating and shouting. Certainly the child had been abused to become the way she was, whether physically, emotionally, or sexually, it didn't matter. The only thing that truly mattered was that she must've been abused. But then he would shake his head and return to whatever actions he'd been performing when the contemplations crossed his conscious.

Sesshōmaru would glance at her as well when the considerations would wander into his cognizance. He knew she had been abused, he'd seen the bruises and the scratches. When she'd come to him limping, her eyes swollen from vicious attentions of her fellow humans, he'd even asked her what happened, though he knew. He was well aware she had been abused, and he knew that that was likely the reason she was soundless, though there could be more to it. Whatever the case was, he would blink, look away, then follow the next thought that meandered by.

They would learn eventually her name though, and her history. Who she was, if you wanted to call it that. It would happen eventually, though the name in the darkness of a tenebrous forest.

The fire crackled. Every once in a while, a twig would snap. Predators prowled in the distance, staying at a length because of the stronger stoic predator who stood vigilant over his followers. The toad demon poked the fire, the dragon curled up nearby with its head resting on the floor, dark eyes shut. Nestled against the two-headed dragon was Quiet Child, a blanket bulled up around her as she snoozed peacefully. The moon resided high above the camp, a silent, ethereal spectator to the tranquil spectacle below.

But then there was screaming. The toad demon, nearly lulled to sleep in the serenity snapped awake and alert, his head spinning around to find the source of the sound. The white haired demon's eyes opened fully as his ears pricked towards the source of the sound.

The scream itself had been high-pitched, feminine, a such sudden disruption that startled every being in that forest. The scream was followed by heavy breathing, heaving as the source of it sat up right, her small hand clasped against her chest. The blanket had pooled around her waist. The two-headed dragon lifted its head and looked towards her, all eyes falling upon her.

Jaken was surprised. She could make sound? He had wondered if she could, thinking that perhaps it wasn't because of abuse but because of injury sustained long ago. Still, if she could make sound, then did that mean if they could coax it out of her, she would talk? Tell them her name?

Sesshōmaru, when his eyes landed upon her, was interested. He hadn't doubted she could talk, make sound. He had heard her small squeaks before, small sounds she thought no one noticed and obviously Jaken hadn't. He was interested though, in the cause of her scream. A nightmare, he presumed, as that was the only logical concept, and she had much to have nightmares over.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, once more stunning them. For remaining so silent, so disinterested in speaking that she would allow them to call her Quiet Child, she was quite quick to speak words. It was polite at least.

"Quiet Child," came Sesshōmaru's calm, even tone. Her brown eyes flicked to his imposing figure, questioning and trembling with fear. She thought he would hurt her? "You can speak?"

Jaken watched the encounter silently, beak agape.

"I-I can…" She continued to whisper her words, the sound of her voice raspy and unfamiliar to even her own ears. She seemed uncomfortable, shaky in how she held herself, uncertainty stamped into her youthful features.

"I am not upset," he informed her. Instantly her uncertainty and fear disappeared. "I was just unaware if you could. I do not care either way, Quiet Child."

"Okay…" Her voice was stronger this time, as if she was gaining confidence in her voice. "My name is Rin," she stopped, then hurried to add more before either demon could reply. "I don't care what you call me, Rin or Quiet Child. I'm fine with both."

She then pulled the covers up to her shoulders and nestled against the dragon again, evidently not in the frame of mind for conversation and the doubtless questions that would follow. Jaken looked to his lord, noting the strange expression he could not name that resided on his lord's face as he watched the girl-child settle in. It didn't truly matter though, so Jaken returned to his kindling.

The next morning, when they were about to set out, Sesshōmaru called to his companions; let's go, Jaken and Rin. Jaken nodded but words came to Rin.

"Yes, my lord!"


End file.
